Pocky for Two
by NakuruAngel
Summary: RESUBMITTED! Sorry. Naruto had brought him pocky to share. On Valentine's Day. Why? Sasuke had no idea, but he certainly wasn't complaining. After all, they were his favorite. SasuNaru. YAOI.


**AN:: I love this pairing, personally. I just can't help myself. But don't worry—I'll be sure to write something straight for you guys this Valentine's Day as well.**

_:+:Pocky for Two:+:_

They were his favorite.

Naruto had come to him that day as he'd sat in the mostly vacant restaurant seats outside, the bright sun unusually warm on his black hair. He'd come to Sasuke with a box of chocolate pocky, and he'd wanted to share. Share? With Sasuke? He didn't know why. He had no idea.

"Here, Sasuke," the blonde had said. "I brought some pocky for us to share." He'd smiled innocently, setting the box down on the silver-legged table and taking a seat next to him. Once he'd gotten over the shock of Naruto offering him a box of pocky on Valentine's Day, he'd smiled slightly and took a slim, gold-and-brown stick out of the box and sucked happily on it.

They were his favorite.

Though, of course, he'd never let anybody know that. He wouldn't tell Naruto that chocolate pocky was the only sweet thing he liked—nor would he say that, not only did he like it, but it was close to his favorite snack-food. He did not think about these thoughts, however, as he finished his first stick and grabbed another. A light, airy breeze blew through the restaurant seating area, ruffling both their hair.

Sasuke smiled again, chuckling slightly. Naruto sent him a quizzical look.

"What is it?" he asked, wanting to know what exactly was so funny. Sasuke looked at him, then reached out and ruffled his hair—something that he'd always wanted to do, something he felt the impulse to do every time he saw his comrade but always refrained from. Until now. Because the wind had started it, really, and made it simply impossible not to.

"Do you ever comb your hair, Naruto?" he asked jokingly. His friend glared back in mock anger.

"Yes, don't you ever wash that gel out of yours?" he teased. Sasuke laughed—a real laugh, something he hadn't felt himself do in quite some time. This made his friend laugh, too. And smile, because Sasuke was smiling.

They were his favorite.

Previously, he had been brooding in the silence and depression of Single's Awareness Day, watching from afar as Sakura giggled happily when Rock Lee presented her with a bouquet of red and white roses, white arranged into a heart shape inside the red. He'd watched Lee's face glow because she liked his gift. He wondered for a moment if there'd ever been a time when he'd wanted to be the one giving that girl flowers.

In the end, he decided, yes, he'd once wanted Sakura, but no more. He supposed it was a crush, something that her love for him hadn't helped. After they left, he'd seen Iruka walking down the street where the two younger lovers had just been, and wondered where Iruka's girlfriend was.

At least, he'd wondered until Kakashi had appeared in front of him and handed him a deep red box and a single red rose, a rather large white ribbon tied to the stem. He then realized Kakashi-sensei was Iruka's lover on this day, and that was confirmed when Iruka took his gifts politely, handing Kakashi a large red heart-shaped box of candy with a huge pink bow tied onto it.

And then he'd wondered if he could be like that with someone—with a boy. With Naruto. He'd become depressed, then, because Naruto was still head-over-heels for Sakura. And Sasuke was his rival—friend?—and a boy, and also not Naruto's type.

But then the blonde had come to rescue Sasuke from his depression, with the wonderfully bittersweet chocolate pocky and laughter.

They were his favorite.

They each took another piece of pocky, and turned, looking out towards the city. Couples everywhere. You'd suspect this to make both of them depressed, but in all reality, Sasuke at least was happy to be with Naruto just then. On Valentine's Day. Eating pocky, watching the city. With Naruto.

Naruto sighed.

"What's wrong?" the ebony-haired shinobi asked. He gave a sad smile.

"Don't you ever wish to be like the rest of them?" he asked, meaning the other couples on Valentine's Day. "I know I do…," he said quietly, eyes returning to the scene in front of them. Sasuke's face dropped. He knew only one way to make things better, but there was a chance it would go the opposite way. He didn't want that.

Instead, he put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Of course I do. But you know, one doesn't have to be like everyone else to be happy," he said wisely, smiling kindly at his friend. This made his spirits raise a little. He smiled back, and they both reached for another pocky stick.

They were his favorite.

As they ate pocky in silence, Sasuke wondered if Naruto really was in love with Sakura still. It was perfectly possible, but it would seem she had fallen for Lee, and once she reached that point, Sasuke could see that there was no going back.

Either way, when he turned to grab another pocky, he saw there were none left. Naruto was eating the last one.

At that moment, Sasuke realized two things. The first was that he was totally mentally incompetent. The second was that he couldn't stop himself. Both were realized in the middle of his leaning forward towards his friend's face—towards his mouth that had just swallowed the last piece of pocky.

They were his favorite.

Naruto could only feel hands on his cheek and shoulder as he was turned towards Sasuke. He couldn't have freed himself even if he wanted to, really. Except he didn't. He was quite content to sit there and let Sasuke kiss him, let his lips roam over his.

Before he knew it, the blonde's tongue was in his mouth. He smiled into the kiss. So he didn't want Sakura anymore…that was good. Maybe he wanted Sasuke. Actually, from the way he was kissing him, 'maybe' was quite the understatement.

He felt Naruto's hands wrap around his waist, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss passionately. He allowed this, twining both of his hands around his partner's neck. He grinned once more into the kiss. He couldn't help it. His mouth tasted of chocolate pocky.

They were his favorite.

But Naruto tasted better.

**AN:: So, fluff. Yes. I was in a fluffy mood. No, I will not be writing any KakaIru any time soon—I really don't know how to write either one. But I will write a SakuLee eventually, so no worries. Love!**


End file.
